In the design of computer architecture, particularly in the area of parallel processing computers were multiple processors are used to simultaneously perform many operations, there exists a need for an exceedingly large number of interconnections where cables are joined together. Reliability is a key factor in consideration of connection technology. However, size constraints dictate that massive numbers of connections must be made in a very small area. For example, a single ribbon cable may have as many as twenty-four hundred (2400) conductors which need to be connected to twenty-four hundred (2400) corresponding conductors on a second cable. These connections must be made quickly and reliably in order to insure efficient assembly and/or repair. Further cable conductors must be maintained as close to a uniform length as may be possible in order to not unduly delay signals on some conductors with respect to the signal delay on other conductors. The mating of flexible cables in a face-to-face relationship for purposes of connecting one cable to another is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,975,068 issued to John J. Squires. The Squires patent discloses and describes a clamp member for trapping the ends of two cables and forcing the contact points on the end of each respective cable against the contact points of the other cable. The clamp member is in the form of a hinge wherein the plates of the hinge trap and hold the cable ends in juxto-position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,787,854 to Le Parquier discloses another device for trapping and clamping flat ribbon cables in face-to-face connecting fashion using a resilient seal such as an elastomeric cylinder to provide the engaging force necessary to connect the facing contact points on the ribbon cables.
The Squires patent relies upon the physical clamping force generated by the clamp and the resilience of an elastomeric sheet or pad to engage all of the contact points between the two ribbon cables. The clamp member of the Squires patent provides the desired force over an area only if the thickness of the ribbon cables and the elastomeric pad are closely controlled and uniform. In the event of non-uniformity, the clamping forces may not be sufficient to establish and maintain a reliable electrical contact between the ribbon cables.